Best Friends, Maybe More?
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Male Flaky X Female Flippy (Requested by Hitgirlgomez)


**Request by a Hitgirlgomez! Who loves Male Flaky X Female Flippy? One person I know!**

**Anyways, she (Guessing she's a girl by her username) asked for this so here!**

…

Flaky was playing baseball with his two best friends, Cuddles and Toothy. When a moving truck drove by, the three boys stopped playing and looked at each other. "Guys! Do you know what this means?" Cuddles said, being kinda like the leader of the group of boys. The other two shook their heads. No one ever moved to this town for reasons everyone knew.

"A new boy's moving in!" Cuddles exclaimed, Flaky held his baseball bat like a teddy bear as he talked.

"M-maybe I-it's a girl…" Flaky whimpered, earning a look from Cuddles. Toothy followed Cuddles as he followed the moving truck. Flaky soon following after.

…

The three boys watched as a family of lime-green bears took out boxes. A young female bear about the age of the three boys stepped out. She was wearing a military inform with a berate, she had lime-green fur, with lighter lime hair that gone to her shoulders, dark grass green eyes. She was picking up a heavy box and was carrying it inside.

"Did you see that?" Toothy asked, the overall wearing boy pointed at her. "How can she pick that up? She's a girl!"

"T-that's rude, G-Giggles can b-beat y-you g-guys up…" Flaky spoke up, finding his voice.

"Shut up, Flakes!" Cuddles frowned, knowing his girlfriend could. The bear looked up and saw them, she walked over. She smiled at the three boys.

"Hello!" She welcomed, she looked over to the boys. Toothy was a beaver that had longish purple hair,purple fur, with freckles with buck teeth, dark purple eyes, wearing purple overalls with a light gray shirt under it.

Cuddles was a rabbit with golden fur, curly long light yellow hair with a white fuzziness on the top of his forehead. He had light, big blue eyes with pink cheeks, wearing a yellow jacket with a white short sleeve T-shirt, green jeans and pink, fuzzy bunny slippers.

Flaky was a red porcupine with quills-like-hair that gone to his ankles, dark crimson eyes, wearing a dark red jacket with a light red, almost pink short sleeve shirt, with short jeans shorts with yoga pants under them. With black boots that goes to his ankles.

She put her paw out to Flaky, who had his head down. "Hello, I'm Flippy! Who are you?"

"F-Flaky…" Flaky squeaked, he softly shook her paw then jerked back.

"I'm Cuddles." Cuddles grumbled, knowing she didn't care.

"Aw! That's a cute name, Cuddles." Flippy smiled, holding her paws together. Cuddles crossed his arms and looked away. He huffed in his cheeks. Toothy waved his paws in the air, a toothy smile across his face.

"And I'm Toothy!"

"That's awesome."

Flippy turned to Flaky. "Who lives here?" She asked the shy boy.

"M-me, Giggles, L-Lammy, Splendid, and S-Sniffles."

"Oh," Flippy said, putting one of her paws on her hips, "Are they nice?"

"Oh yeah, Giggles is my girlfriend." Cuddles pointed at his chest, feeling satisfied.

"You're too young to date." Flippy said, making Cuddles' face go blue, with lines forming behind him, like in an anime. Toothy chuckled at this.

"How old are you?" Toothy asked. Flippy smiled once again.

"I'm eighteen."

"So…Only one year older?" Toothy asked. Flippy nodded.

"What's Splendid like, I'm guessing splendid?" Flippy snickered at her own joke. Cuddles shrugged.

"Nah, he's alright. He has super powers so he thinks he's a super hero, but he's never saved anyone, ever." Cuddles crossed his arms, giving an annoyed look. Flippy nodded.

"Oh."

"W-why are y-you w-wearing that?" Flaky asked, making Flippy's cheerful face turned grim.

"It's my military inform, I was in the war." Flippy explained. Her smiled fading back. Flaky's head shot down.

"S-sorry…!"

"It's fine." She waved her left paw and grinned. She gone back to her house and helped her parents bring the things inside.

…

Flippy was taking walk when three teenage girls walked over.

One was a pink chipmunk with a red blow, she was wearing a pink belly shirt, with a short shirk, with light purple yoga pants under them.

A purple lamp that had a long and white shirt that goes to her hips. With black jeans, she had light purple eyes with curly, snow white hair.

A darkish blue skunk with a tree air-fresher around her neck, she was wearing a light blue sundress with dark blue flip-flops, she had her long, light blue hair in a ponytail. And had a pink flower in her hair, and light blue eyes.

"Hello, you must be new, I'm Giggles," The pink chipmunk pointed at herself, "And this is Lammy, and Petunia." The two other girls waved, Flippy waved weakly. "Wanna hang out?"

"Um…Alright."

…

Ten minutes Flippy walked out the door of a pink house in annoyances. Tea parties, makeovers, and dresses just weren't her thing. She looked over at Cuddles, Flaky, Toothy, and Lumpy playing baseball. She walked over. "Can I play?"

The boys looked at each other, they had never been asked to play with a girl! They agreed, and for the next few weeks they played together. But soon sadly summer was over and they had go back to high school.

…

Flaky and Flippy had become best friends, Flippy trusted him with her life, and Flaky did the same. One day Flippy was alone walking down the hall and walked to her locker. She opened it and put her books away, then grabbed the books she needed now.

A bully walked up to her, he pinned her to the locker by one wrist.

"Get off," Flippy snarled, her right eye turning golden.

"Why?" The bully sneered, before she could reply. They heard someone behind them.

"L-let her g-g-go…!" Flaky demanded, making the bully turned to him. Flippy held her books up her chest, she wasn't going to start a fight unless the bully hurts her friend.

"Yeah?" Truffles pointed at the fearful teenager and grinned. "And what are you going to do about it? Save your girlfriend?"

Flaky's cheeks heated up as he plush Truffles in the face, making Truffles fall. Before he could get up, Flaky kicked him in the chest. Truffles made a gagging sound. Flippy gazed at Flaky eyes widened.

"Whoa! Flaky that was epic!" Flippy eyes turned into stars as sparks circled her in an anime style. Flaky smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah…I-I guess…"

…

Flippy and Flaky were going to have a day of fun. Flippy was sitting by the lack waiting for Flaky, when Splendid set down by her. She rolled her eyes, she didn't hate him, he annoyed her. "Why is a pretty lady like you alone?" Splendid asked, making his voice sound deeper. That made him sound like a dumbass. Splendid was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with normal blue glows and a red sheaf over his ears, two big holes in the red sheaf so he could see.

He had big, baby blue eyes. He had light blue, with dark blue highlights hair, some of it covering his eyes.

"Waiting for a friend." Flippy said bitterly, gazing into the lack.

"Who?" Splendid asked. Flippy's eyes narrowed in annoyances. "Flaky."

"That guy, the one who pisses himself by chicks? Are you sure you want to hang out with him, when you could hang out with me?" Splendid smirked, making Flippy want to vomit.

"No thanks, Splendid." Flippy sighed, Fliqpy telling her to kill him. Finally Flippy turned and saw Flaky. She smiled and waved at him. Splendid walked away, he looked back. Flaky was flipping him off, that shocked the blue animal. Flaky set down by her.

"Sorry about that, Flakes." Flippy apologized, Flaky said it was alright.

…

Flippy was overjoyed, today was Valentine's Day! She was going to ask Flaky to be her valentine, since she knew him so well. She walked into Giggles' Café, the place that Giggles' mother made, she named it after her daughter.

Flippy saw Flaky sitting at a pink table, smiling shyly as a light blush covered his furry cheeks. Flippy walked over, she was smiling ear to ear. "H-hi F-Flips, I-I g-got you s-something." Flaky took out a box of chocolates and handed it to her.

"Aw! Flakes, that's so thoughtful!" Flippy hugged him tightly, Flaky hugged back.

"U-um…F-Flippy…M-m-may I ask y-you something?...W-well you b-be my Valentine?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" Flippy squeaked like a fangirl and hugged him once again.

…

**Well…Here you go! I wasn't really sure what to make, but I tried my best. Since I'm better at writing horror, but I guess this was alright to make, just not my cup of tea. But when I said I did requests I knew types of stories I didn't like would be requested! **

**Anyways, don't think I hate this, I love doing requests. But FXF isn't my cup of tea, now LammyXFlaky, that's AWESOME! ;D**


End file.
